flutter_starlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Decorations
Decorations are objects such as flowers and mushrooms that let a player give a personal touch to their forest. Decorations can be earned by completing and perfecting [[Sets|'moth sets']] & [[Missions|'mission groups']], by reaching certain Flutterpedia scores and via purchase in the shop. All decorations can be used or not as a player sees fit. They are permanently unlocked and cannot be destroyed, but may be freely placed or removed at any time. There are -4}} decorations currently in the game, although some of them aren't obtainable anymore. You can check out Visual List of Decorations if you're looking for something in particular! :D Decoration Spots Decoration spots are small knots in the the tree branches/vines where you can add decorations. Unlike in Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary, you have to pay coins to uncover a decoration spot. Once it is unlocked you may tap a spot at any time to bring up a list of decorations not currently in use. * Select a decoration and tap Place to put it in an empty spot. * Select a different decoration and tap Swap to swap them. * Select the decoration currently in use and tap Remove to empty the space, returning the decoration to your list of unused decorations. Decoration spots cost progressively more coins to unlock. Getting More Decorations * Milestone Decorations When a player reaches certain Flutterpedia scores , a message will pop up and a sparkling gift basket will appear in the forest. Tapping it receives a decoration, adding it to the player's decoration collection. * Moth Sets Decorations When a player completes (obtains one of each) or perfects (fuses & feeds each type of moth to level 5) a moth set, the associated decoration will pop into view on the Moths page if Flutterpedia above the corresponding set. Tapping it will add it to the player's decoration collection. Additionally, limited-time event moth sets have a third decoration rewarded for perfecting the set before the event concludes. * Missions Decorations Similarly, when a player completes (succeeds at least once at each) or perfects (succeeds at least five times at each) a mission set, the associated decoration will pop into view on the bottom of corresponding Missions page in Flutterpedia, and tapping it will add it to the player's decoration collection. * Social Decorations Similarly to Flutterpedia score decorations, by reaching a certain number of social points players can obtain up to four special decorations. * Shop Decorations Some decorations are purchased from the Shop. Usual decorations are rotating, with one decoration being available for a seven-day period before swapping out for a different one; players may only purchase a decoration once while it is available. Some decorations can only be purchased with real currency while others require glowbucks . During the events, special event packs containing a special decoration may become available. These decorations also may return later on decoration sales. Event Exclusive Decorations For perfecting the event set of moths before said event ends, player is usually rewarded with special "Exclusive" decoration, which usually has a very useful Special Ability. These decorations cannot be obtained after the event ends! Decorations with Special Abilities Certain decorations have special abilities varying from silly and purely decorative ones to very useful. Tapping on one of these placed decorations brings up the usual Swap button as well as a second blue-bordered Ability button. Underneath the decoration's name will be the blue text briefly describing whatthe ability does. Upon first placement of the decoration its ability will be available immediately (apparently, it got changed with one of the updates, as old description mentioned a timer commencing upon placement). After each use, ability will be on a cooldown for some time, and blue text will tell you how long it has to go. A player may also click the Ability button and spend glowbucks to hurry it the way one does with moths or pollen flowers. Once a decoration's ability is ready to use, merely click the Ability button and do whatever needs doing next (for example, tap the desired wisp to use the Sweet Thorn's wisp-capturing ability). After this, ability will be used and its timer will reset. You can find list of decorations with special abilities on the Special Abilities page. Full List of Decorations Category:Decorations